


Why Angels Shouldn't Knit

by ChristinMKay



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, It's cheesy, Knitting, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew Castiel's new hobby would one day come back and haunt him.<br/>Or in which Cas knitts Dean the cheesiest Christmas sweater ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Angels Shouldn't Knit

Dean knew that one day it would come and haunt him back. Since the day Cas had picked up the knitting needles Dean knew this ought to happen one day. Dean should have stopped it right then, but when he had seen the happiness in the ex-angel's eyes he had just kept his mouth shut. He had even encouraged Cas and had bought him wool. But only because it had been on sale, and not because Cas' eyes had shone bright with joy and he had hugged Dean like Dean had returned from the war and not from Walmart.

And so he had Cas let knit and knit and knit. Soon the bunker had been filled with lace doilies, knitted lampshades, and new pillows. In retro perspective this should have been the point on which Dean should have asked to stop. Sam had even given him the perfect change by asking, “It's becoming a bit much, isn't it?”

But Dean had just shrugged his shoulders and said, “If it makes him happy.”

He hadn't told Sam about the conversation he had with Cas before the knitting had started. How the angel had admitted that he felt useless, like he didn't have a purpose, like he was just a failure, how he just broke everything he touched, and that he wasn't good at anything.

It had broken Dean's heart, but Dean had never been good at cheering people up. So he had suggested that Cas should pick up a hobby.

And now, staring down on the cheesiest christmas sweater he has ever seen, Dean comes to regretting this suggestion. The sweater has green and red stripes and there is a reindeer on the front. It doesn't even look bad, but it's just one of those things Dean Winchester would not even wear if he had a gun pressed against his head. Which is, thanks God, not the case, but there is a pair of excited, blue eyes looking at Dean, which is even worse.

“And? What do you think?” Cas bounces up and down like a puppy on a sugar rush.

Dean doesn't have the heart to tell him the truth, it would crush Cas completely.

“It's awesome, thanks man,” he says instead trying to smile.

“Don't you want to try it on?” Cas asks, and Dean has to swallow.

 

Sam chokes on his coffee as Dean enters the kitchen. There are tears running down his face, and Dean is not quite sure if he is coughing or laughing.

“Not one, single word,” Dean hisses, while Sam wipes away his tears.

“I told you we should tell Cas to stop,” Sam giggles, and Dean just rolls his eyes. He knows Sam is right, but then Cas enters the kitchen, beaming brighter than a shooting star when he spots Dean. A grin is plastered all over his face and Dean has to smile back, feeling a warm tingling rushing through his body. He doesn't care that the sweater looks hideous, he doesn't care what Sam thinks, as long as his angel is happy, everything is fine. Also the sweater is very comfortable, but Sam doesn't need to know that. And judging by the look he is giving Dean, Sam already knows enough.


End file.
